1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seasoning container.
2. Related Art
Since a typical conventional container containing liquid seasoning such as soy sauce, sauce, oil or the like is constructed such that the liquid content is poured from a top lid portion thereof irrespective of the kind of material from which the container is made, it is an ordinary practice to incline a container main body 90 or more degrees by a hand when in use.
With this construction, however, when the container is inclined for pouring, the liquid seasoning often leaks or spills. In the worst case, the upper lid comes off. This is inconvenient for the user, indeed.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above inconvenience.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a seasoning container which is accomplished based on a drastic idea (i.e., pouring the content from the bottom instead of from the top) completely breaking common sense and which is capable of obviating the above-mentioned inconvenience inherent in the conventional seasoning containers.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a seasoning container comprising a container main body having an upper opening portion and a lower opening portion, an upper lid having a recessed portion and detachably fitted to the upper opening portion, a bottom lid detachably fitted to the lower opening portion of the container main body and having a nozzle disposed at a central area thereof, a control member whose upper end is connected to an inner central area of a handle which can be lowered into the recess of the upper lid, a pump member placed within a lower space portion disposed on an extension of the control member and communicated with an interior of the container main body, and a narrow tubular member, which is passed through a central through hole portion of the pump material, being in communication with the nozzle of the bottom lid, thereby jetting the liquid seasoning through a container main body bottom surface portion.
To pour the liquid content such as soy sauce, sauce, oil or the like, the handle at the center of the upper end of the container main body is depressed by a finger. Then, the internal control member presses the pump member, which is placed within a lower space portion disposed on an extension thereof, to force the liquid seasoning contained in the container main body to flow down through the narrow tubular member. Finally, the liquid seasoning is jetted in the form of mist through the center nozzle of the bottom lid.